Ice Prince
by SNAFU Time
Summary: Finn and Jake notice the Ice King has been acting very strange lately and decide to spy a little to find out what is going on. Little did they know about the surprise they would find. My own Ice prince story with my own strange little twist. I do not own AT! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own adventure time!**

Ice king POV:

"Ice King, stop kidnapping princesses you old creep!" yelled Finn righteously as he jumped onto Jake's back with Wildberry princess in his arms.

"Hehe, good one Finn." Jake said, stretching towards the exit of my ice castle.

"I just want to be loved!" I scream after them as they escape, dodging every ice blast I throw.

I watch after them from my window as Jake stretches farther and farther away, jealousy, sadness, and loathing filling me as I watch Wildberry princess thank Finn for saving her with a kiss on the cheek. I stand there long after they had vanished into the distance, watching the sun set until it too vanished beneath the horizon, reflecting on the day's events. Then it hit me as I thought back on what Finn said to me before he escaped. I turn back into my main dwelling with a mission in mind.

"Gunther!" I call for the penguin "Fetch me my cauldron!" I gather several potions from my shelves and set them next to where the penguin has set the cauldron in the center of the room.

"Wenk,wenk!" Gunther says as he looks up at me.

"Yes Gunther, I know this spell is going to be dangerous, but I have to do something. If this spell is successful I will no longer be the old creep that Finn spoke of earlier."

"Wenk,wenk!" Gunther says as he waddles over to where the potions sit on the ground.

"You're right Gunther, I am missing an ingredient, but don't worry I'll be back in a sec with it and then we can begin." I fly out the window of my lair and start heading towards the grasslands where I know I can obtain my last ingredient.

I'm approaching the treefort. No lights are on inside, but just in case I sneak a peek inside through the window. I see Jake asleep in his drawer and Finn is passed out on top of his covers. I sneak inside and creep up next to Finn's bed and stand watching him for a second, my shadow casting over him.

"Don't worry Finn you won't feel a thing." I say as I pull his hat back a little, just enough to reveal glistening blonde hair. I swiftly pull one out, making his face pinch for a second before smoothing back out. I move as quickly back towards the window as possible, but not before I trip over Jake's goulashes, sending me crashing to the floor. I quickly get back up and watch the sleepers too make sure I have not disturbed them. Both have not moved an inch, so I make my way carefully back to the window and sneak out before I get caught.

"Gunther I'm back!" I call out as I fly in through the window to my lair.

"Wenk,wenk!" Gunther replies.

"That's right Gunther it is time to get started." I say as I dim the lights and make my way to stand in front of the cauldron "Okay, hand me the liquefied ice bison bone."

After several hours of adding various potions to the brew, it had turned a bright blue and only a few more ingredients were left to be added in.

"First, one of my beard hairs so the potion knows who it will adhere too." I yank out one and drop it into the cauldron, making it bubble slightly. "Next, the hair of a youth so the potion has its purpose." I pull the piece of Finn's hair from my sleeve and drop it in. "Now for the magical chant." I place one hand on top of the other, palms facing up, and close my eyes. "Nrut em gnuoy niaga, elbuod ym efil dna ekam ym seshiw Gunther NO!" I yell as I open my eyes just in time to see the penguin dump in several potions, turning the liquid in the cauldron a bright pink before it explodes, sending me and Gunther crashing backwards into the wall.

"Gunther! All that work wasted! What do you have to say for yourself mister?" I yell at the penguin, coughing on the smoke exhaling from the cauldron. I use my ice powers to form a flurry to clear the smoke out of the room.

"Wenk, *cough*, wenk!" Gunther croaks out.

"Yeah you better be sorry mister!" I say as walk up to the ruined potion and sigh.

"Wenk,wenk!" Gunther says, waddling over to stand next to me and the cauldron.

"No Gunther, I'm not mad at you. I'm just disappointed…

"Wenk,wenk!" Gunther interrupts, looking up at me.

"Well the least you could do is let me finish!" I yell at the penguin.

"Wenk,wenk!" Gunther says more urgently now, tugging on my tunic.

"What is it Gunther?" I yell at the penguin before I realize that he is pointing at something. From where I stand on the other side of the cauldron all I can see is a foot peeking out from around the side. I walk around to the other side and that is when I gasp in shock.

It is a boy of about sixteen, curled up on his side. He looks just like a slightly more mature Finn, except instead of blonde hair and peach colored skin; this boy has white hair and pale blue skin. All he wears is a wrap, something like what I wear under my tunic, except his go down to about mid-thigh. He stirs in his sleep and that is when I fall too my knees.

"What have I done?" I mutter under my breath as I am kneeling beside the figure, watching as he wakes up and opens his eyes for the first time.

Finn's POV:

A couple of months later…

"Ice king, what were you doing in the candy kingdom?" I say as Jake and I chase him around the courtyard in front of Princess Bubblegum's castle.

"Nothing! I wasn't going to do anything!" the Ice king says before Jake gets him in the stomach with one of his fists, sending him crashing backwards into a candy cane lamppost.

"If you weren't going to do anything, then why were you here in the first place?" Jake asks him, running over to wear the injured Ice king lies on his back.

"That is none of your business!" he says suddenly, catching Jake off- guard and freezing him in place with an ice blast.

"Ice king you dog! The princess' safety is my business!" I say as I run up to him and throw an uppercut which lands squarely on his jaw, making his head snap backwards. He quickly gathers himself and begins to retreat.

"Yeah you better run Ice king!" Jake says finally managing to get himself free of the ice. We watch him as he flies away, him never once looking back.

"Good job bro! We really kicked the Ice King's butt!" Jake says, holding a hand up for me to high-five, but I don't really notice since I am lost in thought.

"Hey, Finn is something wrong?" Jake asks giving me a look. I finally look over at him, snapping out of my trance.

"Well…I don't know. Have you noticed something off about the Ice king for the last couple of weeks?"

"You mean stranger than usual? No, not really, why?"

"Well…it just seems to me that he has been acting more off than usual. This is actually the first time in a couple of weeks we have actually seen the Ice King try to kidnap a princess. I'm just worried he may have something big planned."

"Well if you're that worried we can always do a little reconnaissance." Jake says.

"Okay man, let's do it!" I say, glad at my friend's trust in my instincts.

"Yeah man, I mean if the Ice king is up to anything, we'll put a stop to it."

"Okay, then come on let's go!" I say as I jump onto Jake's back and he takes off heading for Ice kingdom.

On the way to the Ice Kingdom Jake asks me "Hey, Finn, what did you mean the Ice King has been acting strange for the past couple of weeks? We just saw him for the first time in a while."

"Well you remember those days that you couldn't find me and then when I finally came back I wouldn't tell you about anything?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well, I had been out spying on the Ice king. I do this every once in a while just to make sure the Ice king isn't up to anything."

"But Finn, you've been gone a lot more lately for the past couple of weeks than usual. Actually I was beginning to worry."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry man." I say a bit embarrassed.

"Well what happened, and why wouldn't you tell me about it?"

"Well…I'll tell you about when I first started noticing the Ice King was acting strange. I was doing a normal recon on the Ice king a couple of weeks ago to make sure everything was in check, and something strange happened."

"Well, what happened?" my friend asks, all ears on me.

"Well, I followed him all around Ooo that day. He visited each kingdom, but he would keep his distance, not trying anything nor doing anything, he would just sit there and watch the people."

"Wow…that is really weird for the Ice King…" Jake begins before I cut him off.

"But, that wasn't the strangest part. He was talking to himself…"

"He was talking to himself? That's not to strange…"

"It is when you answer yourself back in a totally different voice and act as if someone is really sitting next to you."

"Woof, wow Finn, I think the Ice King is really losing it."

"I know, that's what I thought. At one point, I was close enough to hear what he was saying. He said 'You have to learn all that I can teach you if you are ever going to follow in my footsteps and capture the heart of a princess.' Then he answered himself in the different voice and said…" I pause for a second thinking back.

"Well what did he say?" Jake asks, anticipating the answer.

"He said 'Yes, father.'"

"Wow Finn, I'm sorry I doubted you for even a second, but I still don't understand why you couldn't tell me about this sooner."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that man, but I kept following the Ice King around waiting for him to give me proof that he was not just some crazy old man before I went to you, but he never gave me any."

"Finn, you know that even if it is a just hunch, you can tell me about it."

"Yeah I know man."

"Good. Well we're here." Jake says, and I jump off his back as he shrinks back to his normal size "Now what?"

"Hmmm…Let's sneak a peek through the Ice King's window entrance and just watch for a second."

"Okay." Jake grabs me and he stretches up quickly. He drops me off on a ledge which is just in the perfect place so I can just see over the bottom ledge of the entrance. What we see is the Ice king pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. He looks kind of mad. He stops his pacing and turns towards the open space next to him, his back to us, and that is where it begins to get weird.

"I told you never to take off your cape! It is the one thing I ask most of all from you and you completely disobeyed me! You know the only place you can take it off is in your room! We cannot afford anyone seeing you right now!" The Ice King yells into the open space suddenly, making both Jake and I jump.

"But father, I am tired of staying hidden! I already memorized everything you have taught me! The only way for me to learn more now is for me to interact with others, but I cannot do that while I am hidden!" the space yells back, making both Jake and I confused.

"No son! You will listen to me! If you are ever going to be able to compete with Finn, win the heart of one of the princesses, and follow in my footsteps…"

"But father, I do not want to follow in your footsteps! I want to follow my own path and be good like…"

"Do not say it! I have already heard it! Son, you do not have a choice in the matter! You WILL vanquish Finn and win a princesses heart! You will accomplish what I could never do!"

"But father…"

"No, I will not discuss this anymore with you! Go to your room!"

"Fine!" the empty space says before a door to one of the adjoining chambers slams shut and makes both Jake and I jump. We continue watching as the Ice king takes a key off the hook hanging by the door that slammed and locks it, tucking the key into his sleeve before he walks over to his easy chair and sits, hanging his head in his hands. Jake stretches us both back down to the base of the mountain and we sit down, our backs resting on a drift of snow.

"So…what should we do now?" Jake asks me. "I mean that was one of the weirdest things I have ever seen."

"Hmmmm…" I say "I think we should help him."

"Huh, what?" Jake says looking back at me like I'm crazy "Finn how do we know it isn't just the Ice King going crazy and staging all of that?"

"I don't think so Jake. I mean you saw what I saw right? There was no way the Ice King staged that, and anyways, didn't you catch another person's scent in the room with the Ice King?"

"No, I only smelled you, the Ice King, and myself."

"Hmmm…well I still have a hard time believing the Ice King staged all of that. How about this, we wait until the Ice King is asleep then check out the room that the door slammed too."

"Okay Finn, but I'm still having some doubts."

"Come on Jake, I mean the worst that will happen is that the Ice King catches us and we kick his butt, so stop being such a wuss."

"I am not a wuss! Fine, we'll check it out tonight." Jake says, giving in.

Later that night:

We had stayed at the base of the mountain until night fell then we had waited until midnight to make sure everyone was asleep. Jake stretched us up and we peeked over the ledge into the room again. None was in there but we could see the TV flickering in the next room so we stayed quiet as we sneaked around. We looked around the corner into the room with the TV. The Ice King was passed out on his easy chair. Must have fallen asleep watching TV, I figured. As silently as we could, Jake and I sneaked our way past the sleeping Ice King and made our way to the door that had slammed earlier. I tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Jake it won't open!" I whisper.

"Hmmmm…oh wait dude, don't you remember? The Ice king locked it! He tucked the key up into his sleeve." Jake whispers back.

"Oh yeah, come on." I say, making our way back towards the sleeping Ice king. We stand on either side of him just trying to figure out how we will do this without waking him.

"Jake, shrink down and grab the key out of his sleeve, I believe he put it in the right one."

"Okay Finn, here goes nothing." Jake whispers as he shrinks down and climbs his way into the Ice King's sleeve. He comes back out a moment later with the key and climbs out, growing back to his normal size.

"I got the key! Whew, it really stunk in there." Jake whispers, handing me the key.

"Okay Jake, come on lets open that door." I motion for him to get next to me as I unlock the door. We sneak inside as we gently push the door open. We close the door gently back then we turn to get a good look at our surroundings. We are standing in a bedroom it looks like. There is a small dresser made of ice in the corner and a nightstand next to a king sized bed which is in the middle of the room, but it is not the décor that catches our attention. It is the breathing lump underneath the bunch of comforters on the bed that does.

"Jake what do you think it is?" I ask him still whispering, not wanting to wake and startle whatever it is under those comforters.

"I don't know. I don't smell anything other than you, me, and some of the ice king in here."

"Well let's check it out; it might be a princess the Ice King kidnapped." I whisper to him, starting to walk over to the bed before I am stopped by Jake pulling me back.

"Woah dude, do you think that is a good idea? Anyways, doesn't the Ice King usually keep Princesses in the dungeon?"

"Well what do you think it is?" I ask him getting annoyed.

"I don't know…"

"Exactly, and we won't find out unless we pull those covers back."

"Fine, we'll do it your way Finn." We creep over to the bed, me on one side and Jake on the other. I grab one corner of the pile of comforters and Jake grabs the other. I count to three on my hand then we pull the comforters back, revealing a figure that makes us both gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys for the long chapter filled with dialog, but I promise I will make something interesting happen real soon! I do not own AT!**

Jake and I stare at the figure for a second before we start freaking out.

"Finn! What the cabbage? Who the heck is this?" Jake whisper- yells at me.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? I've never seen him before!" I say trying to defend myself.

"How the heck can you not know who this is? He looks just like you!" Jake says, his voice getting shriller.

"Jake be quiet or you're going to wake him…" I begin to say before I'm interrupted by another voice.

"You know… I'm awake now so it doesn't matter." The boy says before sitting up and giving Jake and me a pointed look "I mean, I could hear you two sneaking in before you even entered my room let alone afterwards…umm… what are you doing?" the boy says looking down at Jake who is sniffing the boys arm.

"No wonder I didn't smell anyone else earlier! He smells just like a mixture of you and the Ice King!" Jake says, looking wide eyed back at me and the boy.

"Who are you?" I ask as the boy stands, revealing he is fully clothed down to his boots.

"Huh? Oh…well if you may, I can explain everything but first… can I ask you both something?"

"Uh…yeah sure." Both Jake and I say simultaneously.

"What are you two even doing here?" the boy asks us, curious.

"Ummm…well Jake and I overheard you and the Ice King arguing earlier and we decided to come back and check it out…although we weren't exactly expecting this."

"Oh…I see. Well you answered my question so I shall answer yours. My name is the Ice Prince. I am a creation of one of my father's failed spells in which he used a mixture of his DNA as well as yours Finn. After my father created me he was reluctant to accept me as his son…then he hatched a plan. He began training me so I could take his place after he died. He wants me to follow in his footsteps and be able to do what he could never do…"

"Which is?" Jake asks, his eyes still wide.

"He…he wants me to be able to vanquish you two so that he can have the princesses all to himself."

"Woah dude, that's heavy." Jake says staring in disbelief at the boy.

"Yes I know…except this isn't what I want! I want to be good! I don't want to force a princess to like me! I want to follow in your footsteps Finn! I…I want to be a hero!" the Ice prince yells at us suddenly, making us both jump.

"Hey, hey, hey please don't yell. I don't want to wake the Ice king…I mean your father." I say casting a glance at the door.

"Oh don't worry, he sleeps like ice." The Ice Prince says "Heck, I don't even have to be quiet when I sneak out to…" He begins then stops.

"To…what?" I ask, curious. The boy reddens and looks away embarrassed.

"Well you know how you have been spying on my father…" he begins.

"Yeah…" I say wondering where this is going.

"Well…I have been kind of spying on you and Jake." He says, making Jake and I look in surprise.

"How in the world were you able to do that without us seeing you once?" I ask, staring at the boy in awe.

"Oh easy, I have an invisibility cape. You're not mad?" The boy asks us, sending us both worried looks.

"Nah…the spying on us thing has happened to us to much for us to really be mad, just surprised is all." I say giving him a shrug. "Anyway, back to why we are here in the first place. We actually came to help you."

"Huh? To help me? How?" The Ice prince stares at us, a little shocked. It is actually quite weird seeing my own face make these expressions.

"Yeah. Earlier you said you wanted to be good and follow in my footsteps…so why not come with us? You can live with Jake and I at the treefort until you want to do your own thing." I say looking over at Jake. He grabs me by the arm and pulls me away.

"Just a sec." He says before turning to me "Are you bananas? We can't do that. I mean what if this is a trap or like the bear thing."

"Jake you don't actually believe that do you? And I don't think this is a set up. He does have my DNA in him. Maybe he really wants to become a hero and anyways, we can't just leave him here to be corrupted by the Ice King."

"Alright Finn, I'll trust your instincts for now."

"Yeah man!" I say as I jump over to the Ice Prince "So what do you say? Do you want to come with us?" He seems to think it over for a second before saying "What about my father?"

"Oh, we can take him anytime don't worry. So what do you say, are you going to come with us?"

"Yes." He says finally, looking at me.

"Great then come on let's go!" I yell as I jump onto Jake's back. On the way there I ask the Ice prince something "Hey would it be okay if we just called you Ice or do you have a nickname or something?"

"Ummm…no, I do not have a nickname, or even a first name for that matter, so yes, you can call me Ice if you desire." He says while flying next to me and Jake, actually that makes me curious again.

"Okay cool and one more question. How can you fly without having a beard? I mean the Ice king can't fly without his…so how can you?"

"It was because of Gunther. It was in one of the potions he dumped into my Father's spell that allows me to levitate like a vampire. Actually I possess many other qualities my father doesn't."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow…"

"Uh,uh not tomorrow. We are going to introduce you all around Ooo tomorrow."

"Uh Finn, do you think that is such a good idea?" Jake asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, trying to figure out why Jake would have a problem with it.

"Well he is kind of the Ice King's son and all." Jake says, looking back at the Ice prince.

"Yes Finn, I agree with Jake. It might still be a little soon to introduce me to everyone."

"What? You said it yourself. The only way you are going to be able to do anything is if we introduce you to everyone. I mean, if we don't then what ARE you going to do?" I ask, looking at him.

"Okay Finn, I see your point. So who are you going to introduce me to?"

"I think we should introduce you to all the princesses first so they know you are a cool dude and won't freak if they were to just randomly see you."

"I shall do as you wish Finn. I hope to become just like you so I will follow what you think is best." Ice says.

"One last thing. Why do you talk so formally? It is not that I have a problem with it…it's just that…where did you learn to speak like that?" Jake asks.

"Oh well…I speak like this because of all the old texts and scrolls my father forced me to read. I guess I read so many of them that they affected how I speak. I can stop if you want."

"Oh no it's okay, I was just wondering." Jake says. When we finally make it back to the treefort the sun is already rising.

"Hey are you tired?" I ask Ice.

"No…not at all really." He says as we enter the fort and he looks around, taking the place in.

"Okay well…I'll still show you where your bed is." I say as I walk over to a door leading off from the living room and open it. Ice walks inside after me, his mouth agape.

"You can stay in the treasure room for now until we can make you a room of your own or something okay? We will have to get some type of bed in here, but will this work?"

"Uh huh. Wow Finn, you must go on a ton of adventures in order to amass a hoard of treasure like this." He says in awe, checking out the room.

"Well yeah, that's my deal. I like to defeat evil, it's what I do." I say a bit embarrassed. Ice turns to me, his cheeks pink and looking determined.

"I hope I can become just like you one of these days. I mean this treasure is just proof of the good you do, but it doesn't mean anything else to you does it?" He says looking back at the piles of gold and jewels.

"How did you know that?" I ask in surprise "Yeah your right. I adventure to help people, not for the money."

"I knew that Finn because you forget, I am made from a part of you and that is exactly how I would think." Ice says looking back at me and smiling, giving me a chill for some reason.

"Hey guys are we going?" Jake yells at us from the living room.

"Yeah man, let's go!" Ice and I say at the same time. I look over at him, but he doesn't seemed bothered by it, but it gives me the creeps. He had sounded exactly like me.

We are on our way to the candy kingdom when I say "Okay Ice, we are going to introduce you to PB firs, but we need you stay hidden until we brief her on your situation and then from there she will introduce you to the candy people."

"Okay sounds good Finn." He says back, looking excited. Once we get closer to the candy kingdom he drapes his cape over him making him impossible to see. We walk through the gates of the candy kingdom and are instantly greeted by several of the candy people.

"Hey Finn, hey Jake. What are you all doing in the candy kingdom on this fine day?" Starchy asks as we pass him.

"We are paying a visit to Princess Bubblegum." I say looking down at the small sugary confection.

"Oh, I see. Good luck Finn and Jake on your adventures then."

"Okay Starchy!" I call back to him.

"Who was that?" Ice asks.

"Oh that was just Starchy."

"Oh." He says. We walk right inside the castle and are instantly greeted by Peppermint butler.

"Oh Finn, Jake. If you are looking for the Princess she is in her lab."

"Okay, thanks Peppermint butler." I say to him as we are walking away. We reach PB's lab, but before we go inside I say "Ice, will you wait out here until we get the princess briefed?"

"Yeah Finn, whatever you say." The empty space next to me answers, making me jump.

"Okay we will call for you in a second." With that, we open the doors to PB's lab and walk inside. We see Princess Bubblegum with her back to us writing in her tablet, making observations.

"Hey Peebles." I say getting her attention.

"Oh hey Finn, hey Jake what are you two doing here?" She says looking up from her tablet and greeting us with a warm smile that lights up her pretty face.

"Uhhhh…well we came to tell you something actually." I say.

"Well what is it silly?" she asks.

"Well you know the Ice King. Well he was trying to make a spell a couple months ago that would make him younger, and he used some of my DNA."

"Yeah, okay Finn, why are you telling me this?"

"Well his potion sort of back fired and instead he got…"I say until I am interrupted with screaming in the hallway.

"Ahhhhh! The Ice King!" a voice screams from behind the door before we hear a crashing noise and the clatter of candy soldiers rushing to the area.

"Finn what cabbage is going on?" PB asks me, walking past me to open the door.

"That's what we are trying to tell you. The Ice King actually made…" I say then she opens the door. Ice is backed into a corner with candy soldiers surrounding him. There is one of PB's candy maids being consoled by other candy maids in another corner with broken dishes surrounding her. That must be who had yelled.

"What is going on here?"PB yells at everyone.

"That's what we were trying to tell you. PB I would like to introduce you to the Ice Prince." I say hurriedly before the situation gets any worse.

"Huh," she says, looking at me before turning back to the scene. "Okay candy guards you can go." She waves them off and we walk up to Ice.

"Ice, what were you doing? What happened? Where's your cape?" I ask him, looking over at PB who is still studying him.

"Well…" he begins casting a look at PB "I was doing exactly as you asked me when I saw one of the candy people rushing by with a tray full of dishes. She tripped and I tried to save her, but instead she yanked off my cloak when she fell and then she started freaking out and calling mevby my father's name."

"Okay guys, you have some more explaining to do." PB says suddenly "Come with me." She motions to all of us to follow her back into her lab. Once we are inside she closes the door and then turns to face us. "Okay guys, so what the heck is going on?" We explain it all to her from the very beginning, letting Ice fill in the details we leave out. At the end of it PB is studying all of us very carefully.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, the Ice king created you by accident?" She asks

"Well…more or less. Gunther was the one who dumped in all the potions that resulted in me." Ice answers her.

"And you want to become a hero like Finn?"

"That is my wish, yes."

"Well…although I do not totally agree with Finn and Jake's methods, I would like to formally introduce myself. I am Bonnibel Bubblegum, and I am the benevolent ruler of the Candy Kingdom, but you may call me PB. Please tell me, what may I call you?"

"You can call me Ice." He says back.

"Ice? Okay, seems fitting. Let me guess, Finn gave you the nickname?"

"Yes he did. How did you know?"

"I knew because I know Finn. I was wondering actually, could I do a few tests on you?"

"Of course PB, do as you wish." He says giving a deep bow to her and making her blush a little. It unnerves me slightly to hear him call Princess Bubblegum PB and makes something within me twitch, like a warning, but I suppress the idea before it can even form. We wait around as we watch PB take samples of Ice's blood, a strange pink color, as well as a sample of his hair, making me cringe every time he says something sweet to her or tucks a piece of hair that has made its way lose from her ponytail behind her ear and makes her blush. When she is finally done taking samples, she escorts us out of the castle and bides us farewell.

"Bye Ice, bye Finn, bye Jake, I hope to see you all again very soon!" She calls out to us as Jake stretches us away from the Candy Kingdom and towards the Breakfast kingdom, so we can introduce Ice to the Breakfast Princess.

"Well that was fun." Ice says, giving me a warm smile. "PB really is smart, not to mention pretty. Are all the princesses like that?"

"Uhhh...some of them are." I say back, forcing a smile onto my face. I'm not sure why, but something doesn't feel right. Something about the way he acted around PB didn't seem right. I just suppressed the idea though as we made our way to the next kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I decided to make this chapter a bit shorter since it was so hard for me to write. I do not do action scenes very well, so sorry if it sucks. I do not own AT! Read and review please!**

After we visited the Breakfast kingdom and introduced Ice to Breakfast princess, we went around to all the other kingdoms as well. News of Ice had seemed to spread like wildfire through the princesses, Ice didn't even have to hide in his cape anymore because the princess of the next kingdom would be waiting to greet us before we were even finished with the kingdom we were at. Ice seemed to win them over pretty easily, whether it was through a well-placed compliment or a delicate gesture, he would have that princess swooning over him within the hour. Actually, once they became accustomed to Ice, they hardly seemed to realize Jake and I were even there. By the time we were finished introducing Ice to the last princess, Muscle Princess, the sun was already setting and Jake and I were exhausted.

"Bye Ice, please come visit again soon!" Muscle Princess called out to us, waving at us from outside her castle. Ice turns back to her and smiles and waves, making her blush and visibly swoon a little. He then turns back to me and says:

"Wow Finn, today was fun! All the princesses were really nice to me! I have never met so many new people in one day! Thank you Finn for this experience!" His eyes are glistening at me from the excitement of the day and I can't help but smile. He just looks so happy that any ill-will I had felt for him at any time during the day made me feel ashamed now. We are now traveling in the dark and I notice a change in Ice's behavior. He has become very still and has stopped talking completely.

"What's up Ice?" I ask.

"We are being followed." he says, scanning the area around us.

"How do you know? I don't hear anything…" I begin before I am interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Hey Finn, hey Jake, what's up?" says Marceline from behind us, making all three of us jump and turn to face her. Marceline is lying out behind us on Jake's back and is staring up at the sky, acting innocent.

"Oh, hey Marcy." I say, relaxing now "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well a little birdy told me some interesting news. So who's the newbie Finn?" She asks, getting closer to examine Ice, who looks extremely flustered.

"Well Marcy, this is Ice." I say, watching as she pokes his cheek and then turns to face me.

"Ice hmmmm? Is that short for something?" She asks, floating so that she is sitting lightly on Jakes head.

"It's short for Ice Prince. I am the Ice King's son, and who would you be my lady?" Ice answers suddenly, making Marcy turn to face him.

"Me? I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen." She says nonchalantly, floating over so that she is sitting right next to Ice, pushing me out the way.

"Nice to meet you my lady." Ice says, taking Marceline's hand and kissing it lightly, making a blush so light it almost isn't there appear on her face, much to my dismay.

"Oh, a gentleman. A bit strange seeing that you are the Ice King's son, but nice. Actually, I came to ask Finn and Jake a favor." Marcy says, floating to, once again, sit on Jake's head.

"Yeah, sure Marceline." I say, looking over at Ice, who is studying her intently.

"Well… it seems I have a bit of a poltergeist problem at my house, and you know the rules about vampires fighting ghosts, so I was wondering if you and Jake and your friend could help me out."

"Yeah, sure Marcy, Jake?" I ask to my friend, who has been strangely quiet this whole time.

"Yeah, okay…but what about Ice?" Jake asks.

"Do not worry about me, I can handle myself." Ice says suddenly, making Marceline gaze over and appraise him. It makes me a bit uncomfortable actually to see them staring at each other so intently.

"Well, then come on you weenies, let's go." She says, flying ahead of us so that Jake has to run in order to stay up with her.

We finally make it to Marceline's house and we get off of Jake's back and enter. The whole place looks like a disaster area.

"Whoa Marceline, the ghost did this?" Jake asks looking around the room.

"Yeah. It's been causing a lot trouble lately, and no matter what I do I can't seem to stop it, so that is where you three come in."

"Well, what can we do?" Jake asks "The last time we tried to fight some ghosts we almost died, so what can we really do?"

"Hmmm…well I guess that is for you three to figure out isn't it?"

"Okay Marceline, we'll see what we can do…" I begin, but I am interrupted by Ice yelling at me.

"Finn, look out!" he yells. I turn just in time to see one of Marceline's basses swinging and hitting me in the stomach, sending me flying across the room and knocking the air right out of me, making me black out.

Ice's POV:

I watch as the 'poltergeist' hits Finn with the bass and sends him flying across to the other side of the room where he just lays in a crumpled heap.

"Finn!" Jake yells running over to him. I follow him with Marceline right behind me and check his pulse.

"He's Fine Jake, he just passed out." I say.

"Great, now how am I going to get rid of this stupid poltergeist?" Marceline complains as she plops down on her couch.

"Don't worry Marceline we'll search for it and destroy it." I say as Jake just looks at me in shock.

"Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?"

"Easy. We will just search the whole house. I have a feeling this isn't your normal poltergeist."

"Now what would give you that idea?" she asks, giving me a strange look.

"Because…" I say " There is someone else in the house."

"What? Where?" Marceline screeches at me, standing up.

"Somewhere beneath us." I say.

"My room." She says.

"Come on Jake, let's go." I say, heading for the trapdoor that will lead us to the lower level with Jake following close behind me. Then, all of a sudden, a vase flies towards my head from the right, but I knock it out of the way with one hit and keep moving forward, not fazing me in the slightest. I go down the hatch and land on my feet in a bedroom. More things fly at me and Jake from the shelves, but I simply freeze them and let them fall to the ground. I head towards the closet where I can 'hear' the person. I open the closet door and see a teen with light gray hair and gray skin huddled in the corner with a wand in his hand. I kick the wand out of his hand and grab him by the front of his shirt and toss him out into the middle of the room.

"Ash?" Marceline screeches at the boy.

"Uhhh…hey Marcy… I was just heading out…" but before he can say anymore Marceline runs up and kicks him so hard in a place that it even makes me flinch, making him curl up into a ball and faint. I pick up the teen and make my way back to the living room, where Finn is still out cold, and toss him into the middle of the floor.

"Wow Ice…that was amazing. How did you know he was in Marceline's closet though?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing." Marceline adds.

"Oh…well I can hear really well and he was making a lot of noise in your room." I say, hoping they don't see through my lie.

"Oh yeah, like yesterday night when you heard us sneaking into your dad's castle." Jake says, looking up at me.

"Uhhh…yes, exactly like that." I say, thankful that Jake made my lie seem more believable.

"Well, that was pretty cool of you two to do. Thanks guys." Marceline says, looking over at Finn who is starting to get up.

"No problem Marceline." I say as I look over to Finn also. They must not find out my secret. It would ruin everything. They cannot know that I can read minds.

Finn's POV:

When I come to, my ribs are killing me and it huts to breath.

"What happened?" I manage to croak out, even though it's painful.

"Oh Finn, thank glob you're okay." Jake says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" I repeat as I manage to get up.

"Oh you missed it! After the 'poltergeist' knocked you out, Ice and I searched Marceline's house looking for it again. It kept attacking us with junk and stuff, but Ice kept fighting it and was like all ninja and didn't even flinch and just knocked the stuff out of the way. Ice found Ash in Marceline's closet. It turned out he was the one causing the things to move around with his wand. It was so cool! Ice just knocked the wand out of his hand and drug him out of the closet and threw him down. Ash was so surprised he didn't even know what to do!"

"Oh…sounds cool. Good job Ice." I force with a smile.

"Good job? He was awesome! He wasn't kidding when he said he could handle himself." Jake adds.

"Yeah, thanks guys for taking care of Ash for me. The way it was going I was starting to think I would have to move."

"No problem Marceline." Ice says. We turn to leave, my ego a little more than hurting since I got knocked out so easily, when Marceline stops us.

"Oh wait guys; I forgot to give Ice something." Marceline says before she floats over to Ice and gives him a light kiss on the cheek, making him blush a deep purple color.

"You're not a total weenie after all." After that, we leave Marceline's house and dump Ash off in front of his house, leaving me to think about what happened.

"So Ice…" I say as we are heading back to the treefort "Where DID you learn how to fight like that?"

"As I said before, from my father…as well as from watching you." Ice says never looking at me and in a voice so neutral it doesn't sound right. I have an uneasy feeling in my gut. He seems like…he just seems like a better version of me, and that makes me nervous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I just had a little trouble trying to figure out where I wanted this to go, but I think I have it figured out now. I do not own AT!**

Once we finally got home to the treefort, we realized that Ice still didn't have a bed, so he ended up staking it out on the couch. As Jake and I said good night to Ice and went up to our room though, I couldn't shake a funny feeling I had. Once we were inside our bedroom, Jake passed out almost immediately as his head hit the covers, but I just laid there, staring up into darkness. That's it, I think, and decide to wake Jake up.

"Jake. Jake! Wake up!" I say, going over to stand next to his drawer.

"Huh? What?" He asks in a half asleep voice.

"Jake…I have a bad feeling about Ice man. I'm not sure what is up, but I can feel something is wrong."

"Yo man, you're just jealous is all." Jake says, turning to look at me.

"What? No!" I yell at him.

"Yeah man, you are. This is just like the Ricardio thing. You're just jealous because Ice got all the attention from the ladies today."

"You mean the Ricardio thing where he turned out to be evil and I was right?" I say to him.

"Finn, you know what I mean. Ice is a cool guy and you know it. Now go to bed." And with that he turns over and falls right back to sleep. I go back over to my bed and crawl inside my sleeping bag. I'm not jealous of Ice, I think to myself staring up into the dark. I just have a bad feeling about him, that's all. I mean, so what if he had all the attention from the Princesses today? Okay, so I may have gotten a little jealous when Marceline kissed him and when he made PB blush, but that is because they are my friends and I care about them, and I can't help but feel something is terribly off about Ice…Wait what was that? I sit up in bed and listen. It sounds like one of our windows sliding open and then closed.

"Jake, Jake! Wake up man! I heard something!" I yell at the dog.

"Finn, just go back to bed. It was probably nothing." Jake says in that half asleep voice again, making me angry.

"Fine. If you're not going to help me investigate, I'll go on my own." I say getting down from bed and grabbing my sword. I make my way down to the living room and look around a bit. Then I notice that one of the windows are open a wedge. I open it all the way and ease my way out, and that's when I hear voices coming from the top of the treefort. I work my way up so I am closer and can hear the voices more clearly. It's Ice, and he's talking to someone…

Ice's POV:

"I couldn't sleep, and anyways, I love to watch the stars." I say blushing a bit as I watch Marceline float down beside me. "And anyways, I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here my lady?"

"I come here sometimes to spy on Finn and Jake." She says so nonchalantly you would think that it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh…" Is all I say before I turn my attention back into the inky blackness of the sky where little points of light greet me.

"So Ice, what's your story? I only heard part of it from Bonni, so you tell me the rest." She says, breaking me out of my trance.

"Well, the Ice king made me from a mixture of his DNA and Finn's…" I begin before she cuts me off.

"No, no, no. I want to hear the story about what makes you you, not how you were made."

"Oh." I say looking up at the stars again. "Well… I love to watch the night sky. I rarely sleep because I never really have to, and I read mi…" I say before I cut myself off and look quickly over to Marceline hoping she didn't hear the last part.

"Oh…well that's nice." She says. I breathe a sigh of relief inwardly. Okay good, she didn't hear me.

"So Marceline…what's your story?" I ask.

"Nuh uh uh. I have one more question. How come you turned out to be more like Finn than the Ice king?" she asks me, then looks up at the sky.

"I've wondered that question myself as well, and sometimes I think I'm not so unlike my father. It may seem like I am more like Finn at first glance, but another side of me comes out when I am around princesses. I'm just hoping I don't lose control one of these days, especially around Finn. I want someone to like me as me, not because I force them, but sometimes I have trouble suppressing my father's side of my genome." I look away from her and sigh. I can't believe I just told her this! What was I thinking?

"Hey don't worry. I know you're a good person, just like goody two-shoes Finn. I wouldn't let it get you down so much." Marceline says standing, but before she can leave I say one last thing.

"That's one more thing. I hate it when people just go by what Finn and my father are and compare me to that. I am a person. I am not just a mixture of my father and Finn."

"Okay…I understand." She says before floating back over and giving me a hug. "Believe me, being what people expect you to be and being yourself are two totally different things, but you just have to keep doing what you want and if people can't accept it then it's their loss. Don't worry. People will see the real you as you go along." And with that she floats away.

"Thanks Marceline." I say after she is gone. I ponder what she said as I gaze up to watch the stars once more. How can I be myself though when I don't even know though?

Finn's POV:

I knew it! I knew he acted weird around the princesses! I was right! I sneak back in through the window and rush back towards the bedroom.

"Jake! Jake!" I yell at the dog "Wake up!"

"What is it Finn?" Jake groans as he turns back over to face me.

"I was right! There is something wrong with Ice!"

"Dude what is it? What's wrong with Ice?" Jake says, sitting up now that I have his attention.

"Ice! He says he has to control his Ice King side whenever he is around princesses! We have to watch him!"

"Dude I think your jealousy has blown this all out of proportion. I mean, do you really think Ice was acting that weird around the princesses?"

"Well he kept saying things that made them blush and stuff!" I say hurriedly.

"Okay, now tell me, does that sound like the Ice king?"

"Well no, but…"

"Finn, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with Ice. So he was smooth talking with the princesses today, so let him! It's not like you never do it."

"But Jake, listen to me. I have a really bad feeling…"

"No Finn, you listen. Ice is a good kid, just like you. Stop judging him so harshly because you're jealous. Now I'm going back to bed."

"I'm not jealous!" I yell at the dog before I go back over to my bed and get inside my sleeping bag. I know I'm right. I can feel something bad is going to happen. I just know it, but Jake just won't listen to me! Well…maybe I am pushing this all out of proportion. Ice has been nothing but nice all day to everyone. Maybe I am wrong, but still I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen. Also, what was Ice going to say to Marceline before he cut himself off? I end up falling asleep pondering this question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it is taking me so long to update guys, I am battling some major writer's block. I promise this story is going to go somewhere real soon! I do not own AT!**

Finn's POV:

I wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I jump out of bed and get dressed hurriedly. The smell of it is making my mouth water. When I am finally dressed I make my way downstairs and I am instantly greeted by Ice.

"Good morning Finn." He says looking at me from the couch.

"Uhhhh, hey Ice have you seen Jake around?" I ask a bit uneasily, my mouth still watering at the smell of food in the air.

"Yes. He said he was going to go visit Lady Rainicorn for a bit today. He asked me if I wanted to come, but I wanted to wait until you woke up." He says smiling at me and making a wave of guilt wash away my appetite.

"Thanks Ice." I say looking down at my feet.

"Oh yeah, I made breakfast this morning. I made you some if you would like." He says, handing me a plate of fried eggs and crisp strips of bacon that had been sitting on the table.

"Uh, thanks Ice but I would like to talk to you first." I say setting the plate back down on the table.

"Ummmm…okay."

"Well…last night I heard you talking with Marceline on the roof and…" I begin until Ice interrupts me.

"And you are worried about what I'm going to do when I'm around the princesses aren't you?" he finishes for me, making me look at him in shock.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Finn, I knew you were listening to us last night and I didn't say anything I didn't want you to hear. Just know that I mean no harm to anyone." Ice says giving me a small smile. I feel so guilty now for ever thinking that Ice would ever do anything wrong that it makes my stomach churn.

"Ice…I'm sorry. I guess I was just a bit…jealous is all." I say, embarrassed.

"Don't worry Finn. It's okay…and I also have something to tell you as well…" Ice begins before we are interrupted by Jake coming in.

"Hey Finn, you're up! Hey, are you guys ready for a visit to the Candy kingdom? Peppermint butler caught me before I got to Lady's house and said for us to meet Lady and PB outside the front of the castle. They have something they want to ask us." I look over at Ice and he nods.

"Yeah man let's go!" I say as I gobble up my breakfast and hop onto Jake's back as he takes off out the window, Ice flying beside me.

Ice's POV:

We are on our way to the Candy Kingdom and I think back to last night. I blush a little when I remember the hug Marceline gave me. I had known the whole time Finn was there and I had looked into his dreams that night after Marceline had left. It was a strange jumble of colors, pictures and words, and a girl named Flame Princess that I had yet to meet, but I had gotten the gist of how Finn felt. I knew he was jealous, but there was more to it than just that when he confronted me this morning. He was afraid I was going to replace him. I was shocked to discover this, but I could understand. What I can't understand though is why someone can't look at me and just see that I am a person, not just a mix of Finn and my Father. I look over at Finn and am surprised when I see him watching me.

"Hey Ice, you were going to say something before Jake interrupted us. What was it?" Finn asks, watching me still. I can see it in his mind he still feels a bit wary of me, but other than that he trusts me.

"Ummm…well…" I say, racking my brain for a good answer. "I was going to tell you that... I was sorry I woke you last night when I went outside. I went through the window to avoid waking you, but it seems that I was unsuccessful. I was sorry that I worried you about intruders and my motives." I say quickly, not looking at him.

"Oh…well that's okay Ice. Since I heard you and Marceline talking last night I know that you don't sleep much, but feel free to use the door next time." He says giving me a grin.

"Hehe, okay." I say a bit uneasily. I look into his mind. He still trusts me but he doesn't seem to have totally bought it all. I breathe a sigh of relief and Finn looks over at me and gives me a strange look. I can't tell him what I can do now that he trusts me. He would think that I am keeping other secrets from him as well. I fly ahead a little so that I no longer have to face my friend and lie again.

We make it to the Candy kingdom finally and I can see PB is waiting for us near the entrance of her castle with whom I presume is Lady Rainicorn. I fly ahead of Finn and Jake to greet her.

"Hey PB." I say as I float down to stand next to her. I seem to have caught her by surprise because she blushes.

"Hello Ice, where is Finn and Jake?" she asks.

"They aren't that far behind, don't worry." I say shooting her a smile and making her blush a little more.

"Hey Peebles." Finn says as he jumps off of Jake's back. I can feel the jealousy radiating off of him and I decide to back off a little.

"Hey Finn. Okay now that you are all here we can get started." I look into her mind before she can even get a word out and automatically know what is in store for them and I gasp a little. PB looks over at me with a strange look on her face and continues.

"Well, I need you to do a favor for me."

"Yeah, sure PB, what is it?" Finn says in an eager voice. I shift back and forth a bit uneasily as Princess Bubblegum says what she needs Finn and Jake to do.

"Finn and Jake, I need you two to go…" then she begins whispering in their ears, so that I can't hear, even though I already know. I see Finn shoot a look over at me, as well as Jake, and I shoot them a forced smile. They look away a bit guiltily. I know they mean well, but I don't think they realize that it is hurting me more than helping that they are trying to keep things from me. They stand back up in a second.

"Okay you guys, you got that?" she asks Finn and Jake.

"Yeah PB, but what about Ice?" Finn asks.

"Oh, he is going to stay here and help me." She says shooting me a smile. Finn casts a wary glance my way but I give him a reassuring smile.

"Umm…okay then. Come on Jake let's go!" Finn says and he jumps onto Jake's back and they head out, leaving me alone with Princess Bubblegum. Once they are gone I speak first.

"You know you don't have to whisper around me. I know you were talking about my father. He has been bothering you again lately and you asked Finn and Jake to go take care of him." I say and Princess Bubblegum looks at me in surprise.

"How did you know that Ice?" she asks.

"Well…what else would you all be whispering about around me?" I say, thinking quickly.

"You have a good point, but please don't be offended. We mean well." She says.

"Do not worry, I'm not offended. I just want you all to know that you don't have to keep secrets from me. I am not like my father." I say.

"Okay Ice I will keep that in mind…but also let it be known that you don't have to keep secrets from us either. We are your friends and we will understand anything you have to tell us." She says, giving me a knowing smile and catching me off-guard.

"W…what? I…I am not keeping secrets from you…" I manage to stutter out before PB interrupts me.

"Ice…I know you can read minds." She says gently, making my eyes go wide.

"H…how do you know that?" I say in shock. I haven't told anyone…wait… the samples…

"You learned it from the samples you took from me didn't you?" I ask and she nods. I groan and sit down in a nearby bench and hang my head in my hands. She comes and sits down beside me.

"Ice…I'm not sure I understand why you worked so hard to keep this a secret from us, especially Finn and Jake. Can you maybe enlighten me on the reason?" she asks and I look up at her and blush a little.

"I…I'm not quite sure why I decided to keep it a secret. I was going to tell Finn earlier but…I kind of chickened out. I just…I wanted to be accepted is all and I didn't want you to be weirded out. I know that sounds stupid…but I didn't think you all would trust me if you knew I could read minds, especially since…"

"Especially since the Ice King is your father?" PB finishes for me and I nod.

"Oh Ice, you really should give us a little more credit. We already knew you were a nice person when we first met you. You really didn't need to go through all the trouble of keeping your abilities a secret from us."

"I know it's just that…" Is all I get out before Princess Bubblegum hugs me, making me cut my sentence short.

"Ice, I know you want to be viewed as more than just a version of Finn or just the Ice king's son, but in order to do that you have to be honest with not only yourself but also to the people around you." She says and I look up at her. I know I am blushing like mad, but I just suck it up.

"Thanks PB." I say and I return her hug, and that's when Finn and Jake decide to make their reappearance.

"Hey Peebles were back." Finn says as he jumps off Jake's back and looks at us. I can almost see the awkwardness as I let go of PB and stand. I turn to offer her my hand and see I can see she is embarrassed, but she takes my hand anyway to help her up.

"Ummm…well we took care of…you know…" Finn says before he cuts himself off.

"It's okay Finn he knows what we were talking about earlier and thank you." She says.

"Yeah it's okay Finn." I say giving a small smile.

"Okay cool…is there anything else that you need us to do then PB?" Finn asks, apparently not sure how to respond.

"No Finn that will be all thank you." Princess Bubblegum says.

"Okay, then I think I'm going to go head back to the treefort. Ice are you coming?"

"Uh yeah sure Finn." I look back at Princess Bubblegum. She walks up to me and whispers in my ear.

"Ice, I won't tell Finn, but I think you should...and soon." I look at her and nod. Finn takes off on Jake's back and I follow close behind.

"Goodbye Ice, Finn, and Jake!" she yells after us, and we all wave back until we can't see her anymore. On our way back to the treefort, I can feel the sourness radiating off Finn, but I know all will be forgiven after a while. I can see it in his mind that he can't hold a grudge for very long. We make the journey back in silence, and the silence transcends until nightfall, none of us not knowing quite how to break it.


End file.
